What Happened to Mikey?
by MCRDeathNoteLover
Summary: Mikey is going through a really hard time. Ray beats his girlfriend, who leaves him for Mikey. Frank and Gerard are together and Mikey is the only one that knows. To top it all off, Mikey is feeling suicidal. FRERARD/HIGHSCHOOL MY CHEM PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: I Wish I Loved Myself Too

**HEY KIDS! This is my second fanfic, it's gonna be a couple chapters. I'm not sure how many right now, we'll just let it flow, ya know? I'll try to update at ***least*** once a week, if not more. Okay um… oh! I unfortunately don't own My Chem or Chris Drew :( So… Yah. This story came completely out of my twisted little head. Ok. Now scroll down and read this. Go. Stop reading this part, read the story. WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS? THE STORY IS DOWN THERE! 3 2 1 BREAK!**

"MAKENZIE ANNA INGLE! WHAT IS GOING ON?" Makenzie bolted upright and dove for her shirt at the sound of her mother's voice. Mikey sat up right, pulling his Misfits shirt over his head.

"Mom! It's, uh, not- I-" Mikey stood up, kissed Kenzie's cheek and left. Mrs. Ingle was still yelling at Kenzie as Mikey left, nodding at Kenzie's older brother, Chris. Chris looked caught between laughter and blushing. Mikey left the Ingle's house. It was late, probably 10:30. Mikey felt a small pang of nervousness. But he would be fine… right? It wasn't that big of a deal. His house was only 5 minutes away, and Frank's house was right halfway to his house. He could use Frank's as a last resort.

Finally, Mikey made it home, and found his brother sitting cross-legged on the front lawn, drawing. He only had a flashlight for light. Mikey shook his head and sat down next to his older brother, sighing.

"Rough night?

"You could say that."

"Don't worry Mikey. It'll happen when it happens. You'll know when. You're 16. You have your whole life to lose it. There's a lot of time for this to happen. Don't rush it. Take things slowly, and enjoy your life."

Mikey fell back, looking at the vast expanse of midnight velvet and glitter that was the night sky.

"Gee?"

"Yes Mikey?"

"I'm dying. I think. I don't feel anymore. I just… exist. Not living, necessarily, because living implies feeling, but just… I'm just _there_, ya know? It's like, numb. Just empty nothing. A walking shell with nothing to live for. I just want to feel alive again. Adrenaline, love, lust, envy. All that crap."

Gerard sat, silent, not sure of what to say. He lay down next to Mikey, gazing at the stars. A gentle breeze was running through their neighborhood, stirring the grass and the leaves on the large maple above them, blowing Mikey's bangs out of his face, and blowing Gerard's bangs into his face.

"Dang. Wow. Mikey, I- I don't know what to say. I wish I had known."

A small tear rolled down Mikey's cheek as he rolled over on to his stomach. He turned his head to look at his brother.

"Gee… Help me."

Gerard held back his own tears. It hurt him to see his little brother in so much pain.

"Of course." Mikey sat up and Gerard hugged him. "I love you Mikes."

"I wish I loved my self too."

**So? That was sad to write. I'm almost crying myself. Just a little FYI, that convo between Mikey and Gerard is actually based on a real conversation between my best friend and myself. True story. If I was Mikey and she was Gerard… but anyway! I love reviews! They make me smile, and plus, you can have internet chocolate :3 'Cause chocolate is what makes the world go 'round. Yes. Yes it does. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: School

Hey hey hey! So… This chapter is the day after the last one :) Lots of spoilers, and in case you don't know, I have character outfit/profile things up at mcrdeathnotelover . polyvore. Com. Just leave out the spaces :) I have Mikey, Kenzie, and Gerard as of May 3, 2012, but I'm adding more as the story goes on. Next post I'll have Ray and Frank up... I'm excited, are you? Now read mah story!

Mikey walked through the crowded hall on his way to American Music History. His backpack was clunky and heavy, full of random papers and 3 textbooks. People moved out of his way because he had his bass in his hand, and Mikey was glad for it, because he got to class faster.

Mikey got in and sat in the back, as per the usual. Kenzie walked in, and sat down next to her boyfriend. Mikey heard them talking after she gave him a huge hug.

"Hi Ray! How's your day been?"

"Hey Kenzie," he said, giving her a smile. Kenzie and Ray talked for another minute before she turned to talk to her friend and caught sight of Mikey. She smiled, gave a little wave, and then finished her conversation.

Class began. Mikey doodled through the lecture, ignoring everything around him. He did think about Ray and Kenzie though.

Ray was in 12th grade, with Gerard. Kenzie was a 10th grader, same as Mikey. They had been going out for about 6 months when Kenzie, who had always been a friend of Mikey's, came to him to ask for help, because Ray was abusing her. At first, Mikey didn't believe her until he saw the bruises up and down her arms and legs. Kenzie to this day was still wearing long sleeves and long pants, which tipped Mikey off that Ray was still smacking her around.

It made him mad. So Kenzie had begged for him to help her. Which he did. By letting her have a real relationship where her boyfriend didn't beat the crap out of her for looking at another guy.

Mikey shook his head and looked up at the clock, which was positioned directly above Ray's bushy yet surprisingly empty head. There was less than 5 minutes left of class, and then he had lunch, at the same time as Kenzie, Ray, Gerard, and Frank.

A piece of folded paper landed on Mikey's desk as he was gathering his things. The redhead in front of him whispered, "It's from Kenzie." He nodded slightly and opened it.

Dear Mikey, Please meet me at the bench by the girls locker room after class. I have to talk to you :) XXOOXXOO – Kenzie

Mikey read it twice more. This was either very, very good, or extraordinarily bad. Maybe both.

The bell rang, and Mikey grabbed his stuff. It was lunchtime, so he went to his locker to drop his stuff before going to meet Kenzie.

Gerard was waiting for Mikey by his locker. "Hey Mikey. Wanna go hit up Taco Bell for lunch with Frank and me?"

"Nah." Mikey opened his locker and put his backpack and bass inside. His math notes fell out of his backpack, and Gerard swiped them up.

"Perpendicular lines cross at right angles. Vertical angles are opposite angles formed when two lines intersect. Adjacent angles are two angles that share a vertex-" Mikey snatched the paper away and put it in his locker before shutting it.

"Go eat. Frank's waiting, Prince Charming." Gerard's white as snow face suddenly took on a lovely shade of embarrassed pink. Mikey was the only one who knew Frank and Gerard were dating.

"Shut up, I hate you. Bye." Gerard left, smiling and laughing a little bit.

Mikey gave a tiny, almost indiscernible, half smile. Gerard was happy with Frank, so Mikey didn't care. He shrugged as he watched his brother sprint down the hall to meet Frank in the parking lot.

Mikey went in the opposite direction, towards the girl's locker room. When he got there, Kenzie was sitting on the bench, as promised. She jumped up at the sight of Mikey. Kenzie ran to him, wrapping her arms around him. She was a full foot shorter than Mikey, and it made him give a full-blown smile to see her smiling.

"Baby! I missed you! I'm sorry about last night. You know how mom's are," she said, rolling her eyes and releasing her grip on Mikey. She tossed her golden brown hair over her shoulder.

Mikey kissed her forehead. "It's fine. I totally get it."

"You sure?"

"Yah." Kenzie grinned through bubblegum pink lipgloss. Her Aeropostale shirt matched the color perfectly, and a purple long sleeved shirt under that complimented the pink. It looked almost strange next to Mikey's black ribcage shirt. She adjusted her knitted beanie and started dragging him towards the outside door that lead to the field where most students ate lunch..

"Come on, slowpoke!" She was practically skipping. Mikey didn't like going outside. He had some slight agoraphobia, and plus inside was where the coffee was.

"But, Kenzie, what did you need to tell me?"

She turned and faced him right as they reached the door.

"I'm, breaking up with Ray."

"WHAT?" Mikey was shocked.

"I'm going right now. You're coming with, right?" She looked at him through thick lashed blue eyes.

Dang those eyes. Mikey couldn't resist them.

Mikey sighed and followed Kenzie out the door.

**I'm evil. I made Ray an abusive jerk :) Not that I have anything against Ray, I just needed him to be a jerk for the story to work. Internet chocolate for reviewers!**


	3. Chapter 3: Chicks Love Ray Toro!

**Hi guys! So… I guess you guys like this, so I'll keep writing it :) I'm going to different POV's for this, one, but I'll tell you who's POV it is before I switch it. I'm out of school for the rest of this week, so I'm probably gonna put up another chapter before Sunday :) PLEASE ENJOY THIS STORY :P**

Mikey followed Kenzie out the door. His long strides quickly and effortlessly caught up to her. She was wringing her hands a bit, and she bit her lip when they caught sight Ray and his friends. They pressed forward nonetheless. When they got there, Ray looked at Mikey.

"What do you want?"

"I'm just here for Kenzie." Kenzie grabbed Mikey's hand before she said anything to Ray.

"Ray, I, I can't keep doing… this." She struggled for the right words. "I'm sick of you being a jerk. I can't stand it. You treat me like dirt and I'm sick of it." She was getting braver. Her voice grew louder and stronger as she told Ray that she wasn't going to put up with his crap anymore. She even let go of Mikey's hand.

MIKEY'S POV

When Kenzie was done, I realized that all of Ray's typically loud and obnoxious football meatheads- I mean friends- were dead silent. Ray looked pissed and confused, and I was sure his abnormally small brain was having trouble understanding the situation. This could be dangerous.

RAY'S POV

Kenzie had just told me she was done. And why was that loser art kid Gerard's little brother here? This was weird. No one broke up with me. I'm fricking Ray Toro! Chicks love Ray Toro!

Wait. Kenzie, What's-His-Bucket, she breaks up with me…

'SBREAKINGUPWITHMEANDNOWHE'SDEAD.

I stood up, and promptly punched What's-His-Bucket in the face, and he fell over.

NARRATOR'S POV

Ray punched Mikey in the face. Mikey felt his glasses fly off his face as his head hit the hard ground with a dull thump. It didn't feel like a dull thump, it felt like a sledgehammer just hit him and then he fell onto cement, but it wasn't. Ray had punched him and his head had hit dirt and grass.

Suddenly Mikey heard Kenzie scream and felt a large weight drop onto his chest. It knocked the air out of him and made it almost impossible to breathe in. He felt more fist connect with his face, and when he tried to fight back, he realized his arms were stuck under Ray's weight.

Ray picked Mikey's head up a little and then slammed it back into the ground.

"This-" slam "will-" slam "teach-" slam "you to-" slam "mess with me!" A final slam.

Ray stood up, and Mikey saw stars, smelled the dirt that was covering his back, could taste the rusty red blood that was streaming from his nose, and couldn't feel anything except for the shooting pain in the back of his head.

"Ray! Back off! Don't you touch him again! I will personally kill you if you touch my brother again!"

Gerard. Oh good.

"Yah, and I'll help. And then I'll, uh, help hide the body." Frank said cheerily, his mouth full of something that was probably a taco.

Ray spit on Mikey's face, and him and his meatheads left. Kenzie fell to her knees, helping Mikey sit up.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry baby, I didn't mean for you to get hurt! I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" She kissed Mikey's forehead and cheek a few times, effectively getting bubblegum pink lipgloss all over his bloody and bruised face.

"Kenzie, I'm fine." He grabbed his glasses off the ground and gingerly put them on his swelling and bruising nose. He fixed his hair a bit, and stood up.

"Didn't I ever teach you to fight back?"

"Well yah, but his legs were pinning my arms down."

"Oh."

**Oh yes. Who doesn't love a good fight scene? I'll have more up in the next couple days. I LOVE REVIEWS :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Bottles

I'm the first to say it: I suck. I got really busy unexpectedly, and now I have a job and like I said, I suck. So here is what I promised you a week ago :( Forgive me?

Mikey met up with Gerard, Frank and Kenzie after school by Gerard's car. It was handy to have a brother willing to drive you, your girlfriend, and your best friend home.

"Crap. I left my math book inside. I'll be right back." Mikey ran inside and made it to his locker in record time. As he was shutting the door to his locker though, he got hit from behind.

Ray.

Ray was saying something, but Mikey couldn't understand him. Mikey was getting brutally beat. He was disoriented, and the overwhelming alcohol smell coming from Ray didn't help. He got hit over and over, but Mikey was helpless. His arm had landed under him, and was injured. Not broken, thank heaven, but injured all the same.

Mikey did the only thing he could. He blacked out. As manly and dignified as he could.

When he came back around, Gerard was pulling Ray off him as Kenzie and Frank dragged him out from under Ray. They helped him stand as Gerard decked the drunken Ray, who promptly fell over.

Mikey and his friends and brother walked back to the car. Mikey wasn't too hurt, and he wasn't concussed, so they didn't go to the hospital.

As soon as Kenzie and Frank were out of the car, Gerard took his little brother home. Mikey was out of the car the instant it stopped. He ran inside and straight for his room. He collapsed on his bed, doing his best to keep from crying. He was hurt, and depressed, and angry. It was just too hard to keep his tears contained.

After a few hours of just letting himself cry, Mikey sat up, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. He sniffed as he stood up. He walked into the bathroom across the hall. He had a plan, and nothing was going to stop him now.

Mikey quickly opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the orange bottle. They were Gerard's left over pills from getting his wisdom teeth out. High dosage painkillers.

Pain killers.

Mikey killers now.

Mikey ran into his room, shutting the door behind him. He dropped the bottle on his bed and sat at his desk to type a goodbye.

_Dear world:_

_I can't keep doing this. I'm leaving you, and by the time you read this, you won't be able to help me. But whatever you do, don't forget me, and don't BE me. Don't be a number. A statistic that no one will remember as anything but a data piece in a chart of busted up, broken dreams and shattered hearts. I love you._

_Mikey_

Mikey printed it out, shut down his computer and went to his bed. He put the note down and picked up the bottle. He struggled with the cap. His hands were shaking.

"OPEN! WHY WON'T YOU OPEN?" he yelled. He struggled with the cap for a few more minutes, tears of frustration and anger running down his face.

Gerard opened the door, saying, "Mikes, mom says dinner is ready and you –" but was interrupted by Mikey giving up and throwing the bottle across the room. It landed at Gerard's feet. He picked it up, looked at it and then dropped it.

Mikey had his head in his hands. He was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall.

"MIKEY YOU LITTLE MONSTER! I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF! MOM! HELP! MOM! MOM MOM MOM!" Gerard turned and ran for their mother. He returned a moment later with Mrs. Way, who became frantic to see Mikey curled in a ball on the floor of his room.

"Michael James Way! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh…" She dropped down on her knees next to him, wrapping him in a hug. "Gerard, call 911, or take us to the ER, or get the neighbors, do something!" Gerard pulled his keys out of his pocket and helped his mom off the floor. They then both helped Mikey up, and dragged him out of the house and into Gerard's car.

Gerard flew down the road to get to the ER. Mikey needed serious help. This depression thing was worse than he had thought.

Gerard was going to get Mikey help, dang it, or die trying.

"Any history of physical or sexual abuse?" the nurse asked.

"No." Mrs. Way said, tiredly.

"Any big family crisis's?"

"No."

The nurse turned to Mikey, smiling. "Alright hon, I'm gonna take your blood pressure, okay?" Mikey stayed silent, glaring at Gerard. _Why would he do this? Why couldn't he just have let me die? _The nurse, who was a good-looking blonde girl in her early twenties or so, placed the cuff on his arm. After she recorded the numbers, they were led into a smaller room where Mikey was given a large plastic bag.

"What's this for?" he asked the nurse, whose name was Lindsey.

"You need to change into a gown and put your clothes in there. Everything, including any piercings. You can leave your underwear on, but nothing else." Mikey looked at the ugly sea green gown that lay folded on the bed.

"Okay…" Lindsey, Mrs. Way and Gerard all stepped out while Mikey quickly changed into the gown. He placed his clothes in the bag and opened the door of the room. Lindsey grabbed the bag as a social worker came in to assess Mikey.

4 hours later and 3 doctors later, Mikey was allowed to go home. He changed back into his street clothes and the three Ways left the emergency room.

I'm leaving it there for now. I'm tired, I'm sick, and I can't think right now, so… haha. :) Okay, I will make it up to you guys by uploading a new chapter in the next two days. Sound good? Okay!


	5. Chapter 5: You Don't Know

**Hello World :) I'm really bad at keeping these deadlines. I work better under pressure. Please pressure me. School just got out for the summer, so if you pressure me, I'll definitely be able to keep these deadlines. Yay for no more homework!**

Mikey woke up the next morning at around 11. His mom had forced him to sleep on the couch, and Gerard stayed up to keep an eye on him. They weren't going to take any chances. Mikey picked up his phone as he stretched and tried to get rid of the pain in his neck and back. Couches aren't the best beds. He had 2 missed calls, one from Frank and one from Kenzie. He listened to each message.

"Mikey, where are you man? What's going on? Call me back! I got to talk to you, A-S-A-P! Bye."

"Mikey? Honey? Where are you? Please tell me you're okay! I'm so worried about you, especially after everything with Ray… I love you, call me back."

Gerard yawned and rubbed his eyes as Mikey shut his phone.

"Alright, lemme go change and you can take me to school," Mikey said. He jumped off the couch and started towards his room.

"Um, no. You're sick. And that means you're staying home." Gerard stood up and shook his black hair out of his eyes. He took a defiant stand, crossing his arms and widening his stance just enough to get the point that he wasn't going to budge on this matter.

"Gerard! I have to go to school! Why can't I go? I'm not even actually sick!"

"Mikey, we spent 4 hours in a hospital last night because you tried to kill yourself. You were, and I'm not even kidding here, a half step from getting put in an intense 24 hour mental patient care facility. You owe me, I fought all the doctors _and _Mom."

"You fought Mom?" Mikey's eyes widened in shock. No one fought Donna Way and won. Gerard nodded.

"Yeah. You owe me man. You SO owe me."

"Whatever." Mikey sat down on the floor cross-legged and wrapped his arms around his knees. "I still think you're being ridiculous."

Gerard just shook his head and looked at the ceiling. "Mikes, you scared the crap out of Mom last night. She thinks it's her fault."

"Well it's not her-"

"_I_ know that it's not, but _she _doesn't know that. She's been blaming herself for it all night long. She came in here while you were sleeping and just bawled. She sat down next to you and just bawled." Mikey looked at the floor. He didn't know what to say.

Kenzie was shutting her locker and turning to go to class when she felt someone grab her arm. She turned around to see who it was, and immediately regretted it.

"Hey Kenzie. Where's your little boyfriend today?" Ray's voice dripped with venom as he spat the words out at her.

"I don't know, Ray. Maybe he jumped off a cliff. You should go after him." She pulled her arm out of Ray's grasp and kept walking.

"Haha, no. Kenzie, I really don't give a crap about Mickey or what ever his name is. All I care about is _you_, babe." He grabbed her and kissed her. He tasted like alcohol and tobacco. It was vile, but Kenzie had learned to handle it over the months they had gone out.

She was finally able to pry herself away from Ray. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? GET AWAY FROM ME!" She slapped him hard across the face. Ray stood there, laughing, even as Kenzie slapped him again.

"Just watch and see. He got beat up, and _it's all your fault._ He's gonna leave you now, you know that right?" Kenzie refused to let Ray see her cry. She walked away quickly, straight into the bathroom. She bawled her eyes out.

_What if he's right? Maybe it is my fault. OH MY GOSH. He's gonna break up with me. I'm a horrible person. _

Kenzie immediately went to find Frank.

"FRANK!" She practically tackled him in the hallway. "DoyouhaveanyideawhereMikeyisI'mfreakingoutit'sallmyfaultandnowhe'sgonnaleavemeforeverandI''tleaveme!"

"Whaa?" Frank didn't understand a single thing Kenzie just said. She slowed down and retold him what was going on, including everything with Ray.

"Well. Um, I say we go to Mikey's after school. I need to talk to Gerard anyway. Speaking of which, do you _swear _not to tell anybody if I tell you something?"

"Of course Frank. Who would I tell? It's not like I'm popular or have friends other than you and Mikey."

"Okay!" Frank giggled excitedly. He couldn't help it. He was dating Gerard Way for Pete's sake. "Okay, so, uh, me and uh, OHMYGOSH I CAN'T TALK! Just a second." He tried desperately to get his giggling under control. "Kay, so, you know Gerard, right?"

"Yah…"

"Did I ever tell you I was gay?"

"Um, NO!"

"Well, I am, and so is Gerard, and well… we're dating." Frank grinned so wide he was sure his face was going to explode.

"OHMYGOSH ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Frank nodded and Kenzie started jumping up and down excitedly. "Why didn't you tell me? Oh my gosh, Frank!" She giggled too, and soon enough they were both jumping up and down and squealing with excitement.

After school, they got off the bus and walked down the street to the Way's. Kenzie and Frank practically ran up to the door, and knocked several times before a tired looking Gerard opened the door.

"Gerard! Hi! Is Mikey here? I really need to talk to him, and he isn't answering his phone."

"He can't talk right now, sorry." Gerard looked over Kenzie's shoulder and saw Frank standing there. "Frankie? What are you doing here babyyyyyyy…." He blushed with embarrassment. He didn't know Kenzie knew everything.

"She knows, Gee. Don't worry."

"Oh, well then. What are you doing here Frankie?"

Frank feigned shock. "Can't I come visit my boyfriend? I thought we had something going here, GEERAARD." Gerard laughed at Frank's over exaggeration of the vowel sounds in his name.

"Come here dork." Frank and Gerard wrapped each other in a tight hug. Frank pecked Gerard on the cheek. Mikey suddenly appeared behind Gerard, who was still hugging Frank. Kenzie squealed, dropped her stuff on the porch and basically tackled Mikey, all before Mikey could spit a single word out.

"''''tforgivemyselfifyoucan'tforgivemeand, and-" Mikey silenced her with a kiss.

"You're fine. I never blamed you. You didn't do anything. None of this is your fault, promise. Ray's a meathead. We know this. I promise you, I'm not mad."

"Then why weren't you at school today?" Mikey looked at Gerard who sighed and nodded.

"Well… how about you guys come in and I'll tell you everything that went down."

Mikey and Gerard lead Kenzie and Frank to Mikey's room. "Are you guys hungry? I'm frickin' starving!" Mikey said. Frank, Kenzie and Gerard were kind of hungry so Mikey ran to grab a bag of potato chips before coming back to tell his best friend and girlfriend what he had tried to do.

"Well… there really isn't an easy way to put this. And before I go on, you've gotta swear that you won't tell anyone." They nodded and Mikey took a deep breath and carried on. "I t-tried to, uh… I uh, tried to k-kill mys-self last night." Mikey looked at his hands, which were shaking violently. He'd rather see that than the hurt, shock, and anger on Frank's face or the pain and heartbreak on Kenzie's. After a minute of silence, Frank exploded.

"YOU BITCH! YOU BITCH! I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT, JUST LEAVE US ALL HERE TO DEAL WITHOUT YOU? WHAT THE HELL? GAH! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! MIKEY WAY, I HATE YOU!" Frank tackled him. The two fought for a moment.

"Frank! Get off me! You don't understand! You don't know what it's like!" Mikey pinned Frank down. Frank looked up at Mikey with tears in his eyes.

"How do you know I don't know what it's like?"

Mikey got off Frank, who sat up. He wiped his eyes with his long sleeve. But then, Frank pulled up his sleeve, leaving everyone in shock.

Frank's arms were covered in cuts.


	6. Chapter 6: Sleep

**Again, I apologize for this deadline missing stuff. I'm working on it, I promise. Kay, you should all know that this chapter is sad, and can be triggering to anyone out there who cuts :( I know how that feels, message me if you want to quit and I'll help you :)**

Mikey, Gerard, and Kenzie all stared at him for a long minute. Frank at this point was bawling. Normally a bawling Frank was cause for Gerard to run over and hug him, but Gerard was frozen with shock at this point.

"You see Mikey? I DO KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE. So don't feed me all this crap about how I 'don't know what it's like' to be depressed and alone. Trust me, no one knows better than me." Frank stood up and walked out of the room, leaving all of them alone. He left the house and ran up the street to his house. He hated his house. The only thing that ever happened to him there was beatings. His father was a raging alcoholic. His father was also the world's biggest homophobe, so that didn't really help Frank's case. His mom had died giving birth to him, and so his dad blamed him for that too.

Frank got beat up for a lot.

Frank opened the door a little, peeked in, and heard snores. He quietly opened the door and stepped in. He shut the door as silently as he could, and tip toed up the stairs and to his room. He opened and shut his bedroom door and stepped into the small room.

The curtains were open, letting light spill all over the grey blue carpet. There were posters all over the walls, big glossy pieces of paper with bands like Iron Maiden, The Misfits, AC/DC, Metallica, Blink 182, and Green Day. They were everywhere, and covered up the cream colored walls. Wherever there wasn't a band poster there were Gerard's drawings. He had pictures of zombies, vampires, and all manner of dark and evil things. Gerard loved that stuff.

Frank sat down on his bed, running his fingers over the scars on his wrists. He looked at them and in a way admired them. They were his way of coping. They kept him away from the alcohol and the drugs and all the things his father used.

Frank looked at them for a few more minutes. He slowly turned over to his bedside table. The picture of him, Mikey, and Kenzie was there, sitting in its frame.

They'd always been best friends, for as long as Frank could remember. They would play together at recess in elementary school, and when middle school came around, they were together as much as possible. Then high school came along ad Kenzie started dating Ray. Frank and Mikey had warned her against it, and so did Gerard, even though he didn't know Kenzie that much. They knew that he was trouble, but Kenzie dated him anyway. Then Ray started smacking her around, and it pissed Frank off something awful. There were a lot of days when Mikey had to hold Frank back from going trying to murder Ray. He loved Kenzie with all of his heart. All of it. Not like a brother loves a sister, no, Frank loved Kenzie as something much, much more.

Then Kenzie and Mikey started dating. This was about the time Frank decided he was gay. Even though he loved Kenzie, when she went to Mikey first, he decided he didn't have a chance. He'd never had a girlfriend, and he was a sophomore in high school. Well, he was tired of that. So he came out.

Frank sighed and tried to hold in the tears. He wasn't gay; he was acting a part. It hurt to see Mikey and Kenzie together, but he held it together for his two best friends.

Frank opened the drawer in the table and rummaged around to find his blade. He finally found it.

"And through it all, how could you cry for me? Cause I don't feel bad about it, so shut your eyes, kiss me goodbye, and sleep, just sleep…" Frank dragged the blade across his skin, letting the blood trickle across his scars. He continued humming the melody of the song, not knowing whom it was by or what it was called, just knowing that it fit as the tears freely fell from his eyes, mingling and mixing with the blood that was dripping off his arm and cascading onto the sheets. Frank didn't care about the pain or the sensation of a blade cutting through his flesh, all he cared about was the fact that he was still bleeding. He was still alive no matter how dead he was.

Hours later, Frank had stashed his blade back in the drawer and was lying on his bed, staring at nothing and everything when he heard an angry knock on the door.

"FRANK! GET YOUR SKINNY GAY ASS OUT HERE!" It was his dad. And he sounded pissed off, drunk, and tired. Never a good combination when you have to live with him. Frank got up and walked carefully to the door. He slowly opened it and saw his dad had gone back to the living room. He slowly walked down the hallway and took a deep breath before rounding the corner. His father was sitting on the couch, looking calm. Frank knew what was coming. "Come over here Frank. Come sit with your dear old dad." Frank walked over to his dad, but before he could sit down, his father had jumped up, grabbed hold of Frank's arm, and was letting an endless stream of profanities run out of his mouth as he slapped Frank's face several times. He threw Frank to the ground, and kicked him several times. Frank tried to shield himself, but it was useless. "YOU WASTE! THAT'S ALL YOU ARE, A WASTE! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! YOU MOTHER DIED BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU PARASITIC LITTLE SHIT! YOU DESRVE TO DIE! GO JUMP OFF A BUILDING YOU LITTLE EMO FAG! TAKE YOUR GAY ASS AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! DON'T COME BACK! GET YOUR CRAP AND LEAVE!" Frank got up and ran to his room. He grabbed a duffel bag and shoved it full of everything he'd need. He wasn't coming back. He tore down his posters and Gerard's drawings and put them in the top of the bag. He threw the picture of him and his friends in his backpack, put his blade in there, and threw all the cash he had been saving for a new amp in as well. The he put on his backpack, grabbed Pansy and his duffel and left through the back door.

He ran for a while. H e thought about where he was going to stay, and remembered the Ways had a treehouse in their backyard. He ran there and quietly jumped the fence. As silently as he could, Frank climbed up the ladder and into the tree house. He set all of his stuff down, pulled out his hoodie from the duffel, and fell asleep.

**I'm so sorry all you lovers of Frank. But CoconutLove47, you requested more Frank, and I delivered. Sorry for such a downer chapter, but things will start looking up for Frank soon, pinky promise :) As for my sporadic and crazy updating, I'm gonna start updating this on Sundays. Hopefully I can stick to the schedule… Haha :) REVIEWS ARE MY FAVORITE! :D**


	7. Chapter 7: The Note

**Hi guys :) I am very, very sorry about the lack of updates :( My internet got shot, and before that I was just feeling lazy. Or I had writers' block. Or I was busy. And I was on a two week Hawaiian vacation with my family, and then I turned around two days after and went on a weeklong camping trip with 246 other girls who live in my area for a church thing. Okay maybe I didn't go to Hawaii… but I did go camping. So, please, don't shoot me. I will cry. And if you shoot me, I will be dead. There is no Internet or fanfic updates in The Black Parade, friends. Well, to make up for it, I'm updating all my stories, and… drum roll please!**

**I have almost two entire multi chapter stories ready for you! One is almost completely done, and one will be continued since it's not done all the way yet. I know, I'm amazing, hold the applause.**

**Well, this chapter is going to be from Gerard's point of view. Okay, here you go my beauties.**

Mikey, Kenzie and I all stared at Frank for a minute. He was still on Mikey's bed, bawling. I wanted to go and comfort him, hold him and promise him it would get better, but I couldn't move. I just couldn't.

"You see Mikey? I DO KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE. So don't feed me all this crap about how I 'don't know what it's like' to be depressed and alone. Trust me, no one knows better than me." Frank got up and left without another word. We all sat there for a minute after we heard the front door slam.

"Oh my gosh! What am I gonna do? Everyone I love wants to die!" Kenzie buried her face in Mikey's shoulder, clutching his Black Flag shirt tightly. He rocked her back and forth and lovingly ran his hand over her golden brown hair. I have no idea how she managed to have dorky Mikey, with his awkward knees and glasses, and obsession over his hair and Barnes and Noble job as her boyfriend, and punk-goth-emo-whatever Frankie with his blonde and black Mohawk and skeleton gloves, and his passion for his guitar and crazy Skittle obsession as her best friend. She didn't look normal in her pink t-shirt from some store preppy girls shop at and blonde hair next to those two. But that was the farthest thing from my mind right now.

I got up and walked out of Mikey's room, running my fingers through my shoulder length raven hair. I trudged downstairs into my cave of a bedroom. I liked the basement. It was nice and big, dark, and no one bothered me. I was especially grateful for that last part when I made it downstairs. I went to my closet and pulled out one of the multiple booze bottles I had hidden in there. It wasn't like I needed to hide them; my mom was okay with it. She didn't like the fact I was an alcoholic, but she understood. I loved my mom for that.

I pulled the top off the bottle of vodka and took a hefty gulp out of it. The alcohol burned my throat, but I didn't care. I had a lot going on, and I just couldn't deal with it all at once. Booze was the way out of my problems.

I drank and drank until the large bottle was vacant and the room was whirling. I got another massive bottle out of the closet and drank that. Then I proceeded to pass out on the floor after violently emptying my stomach into the trashcan I had in my room just for these nights.

I woke up the next morning with the worst migraine I'd ever had. It was killer, and I could barely think. I knew I had school, but when I stood up, I wavered and ultimately couldn't walk, so I sat down on the floor. I called for Mikey.

"What do you need, bro?" He hollered from the top of the stairs.

"COFFEE, YEAH?!" I didn't mean for that to come out as callous as it had, but I needed coffee and Tylenol if I was going to make it to school today. And I HAD to make it to school. I was desperate to get into art school, so I had to go to school and pull good-ish grades. Bleh.

Mikey came down with the coffee a few minutes later. I was still sitting on the floor, and so I held my arms out like a child. "Gimme."

"Gee, you look like-"

"Don't say it. I know. Just give me that coffee before I have to come over there and rip out your throat, because seriously. I WILL DO IT, MICHAEL JAMES."

"Okay, okay. Sheesh. Don't get all pissy at me."

"Mikey…"

"Here. Hurry, Mom made breakfast." Mikey turned and went back upstairs. "She put Nutella on the pancakes!" He said in a shrill sing-songy voice.

I chugged the coffee, which was still scalding, before I attempted to stand up. Surprisingly, I could. So I put on some jeans, and a black shirt. I pulled on some random converse and went upstairs.

"Hi mom," I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning honey. Here," She handed me a plate of pancakes and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks, mom," I muttered as I sat down at the table. I looked out the back door and could've sworn I saw something move under that old tree house in the backyard. I shrugged it off and finished my pancakes, grabbed my backpack and walked out the door.

I walked into school 15 minutes later. I walked to my locker and opened it up. There was a note inside, addressed to me in familiar handwriting.

_Dear Gee:_

_I'm sorry. I really am. But I can't keep lying to everyone. I'm not gay, or even bi. I faked it so I could get over the only person I ever truly loved. I'm so sorry Gee. And, I'm not going to be around anymore. I left all my stuff in the tree house in your yard. There's another note there too. I'm in the third stall in the boy's room outside the gym. Bye Gee._

_Love,_

_Frank_

What? I reread that 4 times. The second time I read it, I realized he didn't love me. Third time I read it, I realized he had left all his stuff in my tree house. And the final time I read it; I realized he was dead, or dying. I dropped the paper and ran to that bathroom. I stood in front of the third stall and knocked. "FRANK?" No response. All right, fine. I pulled a quarter out of my pocket and somehow managed to get the lock undone. I pulled the door open, and immediately regretted it.

**A/N: You're all about to hate me. But I have ways of making up for it, I promise. **

Frank was lying in a pool of his own blood on a dirty bathroom floor, dead.

"No. No. No. Help! Help me, please!" I ran out in the hall and grabbed the first teacher I saw. I had no idea who it was, but I didn't care. I pulled the woman into the bathroom and showed her Frank. She about passed out, gagged, and whipped out her phone to call 911.

I was kneeling next to him, not caring that I was getting completely bloody, and cradled the corpse in my arms, silent tears running down my cheeks.

"Frank, why? Why did you have to do this? Why would you leave me here like this? I can't do this, I don't care that you never loved me; I need to know that you're okay! And you're not Frank! You're dead! You chopped up your wrists and slit your throat and now you're dead!" I cried over the lifeless body in my arms.

The paramedics showed up a few minutes later, and I was pulled away from Frank as they tried to resuscitate him. It took two paramedics to hold me back; I was screaming and doing everything I could to get to the corpse that was once my best friend and my lover. People were walking past and saw me screaming. Some tried to come closer and see what was happening, but there were 6 or 7 teachers keeping them back.

Finally, the paramedics stopped.

"He's gone."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR RRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DAMMIT! NO! KEEP TRYING! HE CAN'T BE DEAD, DAMMIT!"

"Son, I'm sorry. But you need to calm down."

"CALM DOWN? MY BEST FRIEND IS LYING DEAD ON A BATHROOM FLOOR IN A POOL OF HIS OWN BLOOD AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN?"

The paramedics released me from their grasp and I collapsed next to Frank's body. I don't know how long they let me stay there. But pretty soon, I felt a hand on my shoulder, pulling me up. I looked up and saw a familiar face, but the last one I would have expected to see.

"Ray?"

"Hey Gerard… I, uh, I'm sorry about your friend."

"Why do you give a shit? You hated us!"

"I uh, I'm sorry about that. I was always just… angry. I was mad at everyone for everything. I hated you and your friends because you were brave enough to be different, when I was stuck as something I hated."

"Really?"

Ray nodded solemnly and knelt down next to me, not caring about the mess.

"Gerard, I. Am. So. Sorry. I feel horrible, about everything with your brother, and Frank." I saw tears welling up in his eyes. "I feel so responsible for this."

"Don't." I shook my head. "Trust me Ray. He had a lot of problems, and you were one of the smallest." I hugged him, getting a faceful of 'fro in the process.

Wait, I was hugging Ray Toro.

What the hell?

When I released him from the hug, I noticed the paramedics prepping a body bag.

"NO! Stop! You, you can't take him," I finished weakly before breaking down in tears. I watched as the body of my love was covered with plastic and wheeled out of the room. "No…" I was bawling at this point, and standing up, running after them, crying as I watched them drive away, and collapsing on the ground, and getting in my car. I was just doing things, not thinking. I couldn't think. I got blood all over my car, but I didn't care. I followed the ambulance, but when I got to the hospital and the ambulance pulled up to the morgue, I turned around and went home.

"Mommy?" I called quietly. I was so upset right now; I didn't care if I sounded like I was five. I walked up the stairs to find a note taped to the fridge.

Boys-

_I'm working late and then covering someone's shift at work. I won't be home until 5 or 6 in the morning. Love you, there's money for pizza or whatever you guys want on the counter. Make good choices._

_Love,_

_Mom_

I turned and went down to my room, still covered in blood. I went into my room before changing into shorts and some hoodie that was on the floor. I drank myself into a stupor before I stumbled upstairs, grabbed my keys and got in my car, all while managing to keep my hands on a couple of beers. I drove to a park near my house that Frank and I were always at and drank a beer before getting out of the car. I stumbled around for a while, crying and then drinking. At one point, I puked in a bush, and then fell over before someone helped me up.

"Alright. He's alive!"

"YEAH HAHA!" I replied.

"Are you okay?" The guy asked me.

"Yeah, haha, I'm *hiccup* fine man," I said waving the guy away before stumbling back to my car for the last of the beers.

I downed it, and realized I needed to go do something else. I was completely drunk, and I knew it, but I didn't care.

So I got in my car and drove.

**I know. You all hate me for killing the beloved Frankie. BUT! I have a plan, but you have to bear with me, okay? It might take until a few chapters, but it will all work out. I promise, I couldn't kill Frank off that easily. It would be cruel of me. Please, I'm begging you, don't give up on this story. It will all make sense SOON. I pinky promise. Love you all, give me reviews I give you Internet chocolate :3**


	8. VERY SPECIAL MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR!

**Dear readers:**

Tis I, MCRDeathNoteLover, or as some of you know me, Maggie! I hope this finds you all well! I however, am extremely pissed! I let my... _angelic _younger siblings use my computer today, and when I came to use it this afternoon, my keyboard had been soaked with milk. This means that until I can get a new keyboard (with my luck in December) there will most likely be few to no updates :( How did I type this you ask? I used the on screen keyboard that is horrible and very, very slooooooooow. I also start school on the 28th of August, so updates will slow down even more D: I'm just as sad/pissed/annoyed/tfhdrgjgokffjttj as you are, I promise.

Lots and lots of love and hugs,

Maggie


	9. Chapter 8: Violence

_**Howdy y'all. I'm sort of back. It's a very long story that begins around the time my keyboard died. About three days later, my mouse suddenly stopped working. It was really frustrating to not have internet again. I wish FF would let you update from the mobile site. I would update every single day if that was the case. Anyway. So my mouse stops working, and I'm left without a computer and only my android phone. I know, first world problems. But hey, I can't update from mobile, as I said. It was a very long… I don't know how long it's been. Wow. That's really weird. But it doesn't matter now, because I have a laptop now instead of my circa 1999 desktop that's a giant pain in the butt to use. Granted, the laptop that is now sitting on my legs isn't much better, since it's probably circa 2002. But hey, a computer is a computer. **_

_**I started back at school on the 28**__**th**__**, and I'm already swamped with stuff going on. I work at a place that does the school carnivals elementary schools have, so I get to spend 3-4 nights a week standing outside while a bunch of elementary school kids bounce around in an air filled pieced of plastic/fabric/whatever-it-is. It's only sort of worth getting 7. 25 hour, but at least it's a steady thing and money is rolling in twice a month. I'm also trying out for my school musical on the 11**__**th**__**, and if I get the part I want, I'm going to have to cram rehearsals into my schedule, along with babysitting, studying, chores, AND my job, plus trying to throw an update in every once in a while. So please don't hate me if my stories start to make even less sense, because they're probably being written at midnight or later. :) Take now for instance. It's 12:34 AM.**_

_**Without further adieu, the next chapter of What Happened To Mikey!**_

I lay in my bed that night that Frank barged out, trying to figure out just what the heck had happened that day. Wasn't _I _supposed to be the emotionally unstable one? It was bad enough that the whole bipolar thing had gotten out of hand enough to drive me to the point of wanting to kill myself after everything that had happened on a particularly bad day. I mean, I was typically hyper active and happy, or totally depressed and miserable. Now the stupid disorder was making me mad too.

Frank wasn't supposed to respond the way he did. He was supposed to have said "Oh Mikey, it's okay, it's all over now. Ray won't hurt you anymore, you have Gee and I to help you, and Kenzie too," or something like that. No, instead, he throws a temper tantrum and storms out after treating me like I did something to wound his ego.

Well you know what?! I was getting fed up and tired with Frank and his crap. I just wanted to scream at him, shake him as hard as I could and knock some sense into that thick skull of his. He was acting like a whiny baby.

_We all have problems too, Frank! _I pictured myself screaming at the top of my lungs at my "best friend". _You could have said something! We've always been there for each other! _I smacked Frank across the face, hard. _You know what, I just think you're jealous that I had the guts to try and kill myself. _I sneered as Frank fell to the floor on his knees, obviously scared of me. _You've always been too scared, haven't you Frankie? You've always been scared to die; scared to end it all and see what comes next. You wouldn't do it. You __couldn't __EVER do it. _I taunted him relentlessly, but he never cried. I wanted him to cry. I tried harder. _Because you, Frank, are a pathetic, sad little loser, and you'll never get anywhere with that approach to life. Not ever. _Finally, my best friend broke, tears streaming down his face as he told me how much he hated me.

I realized just how violent my thoughts were becoming. I needed to stop the violent thoughts. Fast. But all night, the images returned to me, images of Frank crying as he told me he hated me. It made my stomach churn to think that something as evil as making my best friend cry could make me feel better.

Maybe I'm not just depressed; maybe I'm not just bipolar. Maybe I have Multiple personality disorder, or I'm just flat out insane, I thought to myself a few hours later when I could no longer try to ward off the violent ideas in my head. Maybe I need to be locked up.

O.o.O**O.o.O

The next morning I pulled myself out of bed at 6:30, not ready to go face school again after the traumatic few days I'd had. I was SOO not ready to go see Ray again, that was probably the biggest part of it. I put on a happy face for my mother and brother though, and went into the kitchen.

Mom was already up and making breakfast. I heard the coffee maker beep, and I don't think Mom totally grasped what was happening when I did a sleep deprived little happy dance. She simply shook her head and put more Nutella on a pancake.

I had just downed my first cup of coffee when I heard Gerard yell for me.

"MIKEY!" I walked over to the stairs and yelled back to him. "What do you need bro?"

"COFFEE, YEAH?!" Je screeched back at me. It came out pretty angrily, and that tipped me off that he was hung over. I went back into the kitchen and poured a large mug of coffee for him, not wanting to alert Mom to the fact that Gerard had been drinking on a school night.

Mom was pretty chill about Gerard's drinking, so long as it didn't happen on school nights _too _heavily. If it was enough to make him sound the way he did, it was too much.

"Mikey, do you two HAVE to yell?" Mom asked me as I grabbed down some Tylenol.

"Sorry Mom." I said, walking back towards the stairs. I walked down to Gerard's basement room to find him sitting on the floor, looking incredibly, yup- you guessed it- hung over.

He reached his arms up to me, hands open and his face expectant, like a little kid on their birthday.

"Gimme."

"Gee, you look like-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Don't say it. I know. Just give me that coffee before I have to come over there and rip out your throat, because seriously. I WILL DO IT MICHAEL JAMES." I raised my hands in a surrendering gesture.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh. Don't get all pissy at me."

"Mikey…"

"Here," I said, thrusting the mug into his hands. "Hurry, Mom made breakfast." I started back upstairs, but not before singing in a high falsetto. "Mom put Nutella on the pancakes…" I sing songed as I ran all the way upstairs.

As soon as I finished with Gerard and was back in the warm, delicious smelling kitchen, I began to ravenously eat a plate of Nutella pancakes. They were way too good to be anything but bad for you.

I was already done and out the door by the time Gerard came back upstairs.

I was so glad I hadn't stayed with him today.

I was with Kenzie when it happened. We were just down the hallway when we heard the teacher scream. We booked it down to the restroom to find a small crowd was already gathering outside, just for us and everyone else to be shoved into nearby classrooms, whether or not we belonged there. I managed to shove my way to the window by the door so that I could see a little bit of what was happening.

I saw the paramedics, then nothing. Then the paramedics with the stretcher topped with a body bag. That sent crazed waves of fear and wonder through the kids stuck in the room with me. No one knew who it could be including Kenzie and myself. It was only when I saw Ray come out of the bathroom, blood staining his designer jeans and shirt did I sort of figure out what was happening.

Then my brother came out of the bathroom, blood completely covering his clothes and some parts of his face. I could tell he had been crying. He still was, the salt water running from his eyes cutting a path through the blood on his cheeks.

Frank was dead.

I tried to open the door as Gerard ran after the paramedics, but the idiot principal had locked us in.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" I screamed as I threw myself ant the metal, trying to break it down. Of course I had a snowball's chance in Hell of breaking it down, but I was too blinded with emotion to see or care about that fact. I needed to be with Gerard. We needed each other.

Gerard had lost his boyfriend. I had lost my best friend. We both had pieces of ourselves missing now. It had only been moments since the body bag had rolled past me, cementing the fact that no matter how we loved Frank, nothing would bring him back. This gave me no comfort and I still felt like I had to do something.

I was audibly streaming straight up profanity as I threw myself at the door. I finally just quit, and dropped to the ground, swearing and crying. No one said anything. I wasn't particularly glad for the awkward silence.

I ended up passing out from the stress of it all.

_**Kay, that last bit... I hope it isn't too weird. It's like, 1:49 right now, and I think I may or may not have typed the last few paragraphs mostly asleep. I don't know though. **_


	10. Update!

Hey guys! Did you miss me? I have some news! I'm going to be updating more regularly from now on! I got a new keyboard for my better computer, so I can actually work well on it instead of being all dumb :3 Haha. Well… it's been a while since I updated, so I'll (hopefully) have new chapters of everything up by the end of this week, including a chapter for Long Gone, because I had unofficially put that one on hiatus. Yup ^_^ My work is done for the season because in all honesty, who wants to play on a bounce house in the snow? No one. I didn't get the part in the musical… D: It's okay though, I decided I'm going to be doing no extracurricular activities this year so I can focus on writing and on schoolwork :) I hope you guys like my fanfiction, because I'm sacrificing a lot to write it.

On another note, I have a fanfiction that is currently unnamed because it was just in my head and I started writing it. It's about 15 chapters long right now, and they're fairly good size chapters, so I'm wondering if you guys would be interested in reading it. It's about a girl who's 18 and has a 3 year old, and the dad is Ray Toro. If I get 4 reviews saying you want to read it I'll post it :)

Also! Reviews really do help me be motivated. If I know you guys want to read more, it makes me want to write more. Even if it's an anon review and you hate it, I want to know what you guys think of my writing!

You guys are the best, I love each and every one of you *hugs* You make me so happy! I especially love it when you guys update your stories, wink wink. Ihope you guys enjoy what I have in store for this and all my other stories :)

Hearts ya!

Maggie


End file.
